


Twelfth Night.

by Curlew



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: A Drabble in response to the Thursday Trivia challenge on FB to take an innocent bit of dialogue and put it into a slashy context. The line this week was “You coming, Angel?”The S&H Calendar on FaceBook this year had a wonderful illustration by Suzan of Starsky and Hutch asleep under their Christmas tree. Among the decorations were a Dalmatian and a naked Santa. I imagined the dog being a present from S to H. No idea where the naked Santa came from! Or the very rude reindeer........
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Kudos: 8





	Twelfth Night.

“Give. Now”

“No”

“You have to. It’s January 6th”

“Don’t care. There’s a perfect space on that shelf.....”

“It’s bad luck. You’ll see him next year”

Reluctantly, Hutch handed over the glass spotty dog watched as he was packed away.

“That’s done”

Starsky took the box to the closet. When he returned, he had something in his closed hand.

“You can keep him out-I’m keeping my favorite decoration, after all”

Hutch delightedly took the little dog to the shelf.

“Please not the naked Santa!”

Starsky grinned and kissed his lover tenderly.

“Not the naked Santa. It’s bedtime. You coming, Angel?”


End file.
